


Be With Me

by LadySerenade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Retelling, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerenade/pseuds/LadySerenade
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS for Rise of Skywalker!I had a big sad over the ending, so I decided to write a Happy Ending instead
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A small preface of what this work will explore.  
> Also I'm not the greatest proofreader, please excuse any major spelling error.

Quiet in the chaos, her heart stopped when he fell. She held on, she poured herself over him. She was screaming nonsense, calling his name over and over again. His lids fluttered, and his chest rose in rapid shallow breaths. The fool! If they were alike in exactly one way, it was the reckless nature of their stubborn wills. He had come for her, charged in here without even a weapon to save her. And he had saved her, when she had been embraced by the light. His light had been brighter.

“Ben, please you have to get up!” She said, shaking him. The stones were collapsing around them, the ground vibrating with the collapse of the Final Order. He groaned at her efforts to move him. “You have to get up, the temple is collapsing!” She shouted. She was too weak to use the force, could barely manage to get her feet under her. She had to think, but how could she when she was alive again? His smile imprinted into her mind, causing her to panic more. She could not lose him now, not after she had fought so long to bring him back. Kylo Ren was dead, and she was glad, and she would get Ben Solo out of this pit of Sith.

“Stay there,” She ordered foolishly, knowing he was not going anywhere. She ran, as fast as her feet would carry her.

The effort made her legs and lungs burn, but she had to get Luke’s ship. She had to get there before someone discovered that he was here, alive, and took him away. Was it madness that drove her? Was it love? She could not care now. She would save him.

((0))

Ben came to with the jostled landing of a ship. His eyes fluttered open and he could see the ship he had come here on, and the debris littered around it of the battle that had raged overhead. He did not feel like his body belonged to him, it was just a huge and unyielding prison of lead.

“Rey,” He muttered and her face gloriously swam before his eyes. There were cool fingers on his face and she was crying.

“Ben you have to leave, leave before someone finds you,” She begs him, pulling him towards her. There was hardly room for them both in here, he was too large for this ship.

“Rey I-“

“No, please don’t say anything,” She cried. “Live.”

She kissed him them, and he came to awareness the strangeness of it all. The woman that plagued his every thought, that drove the darkness for him, was now crying and begging him to get away before the Rebellion caught him. Could it be that she loved him? The hope of it got his legs moving as he stumbled from the ship. He hit the ground hard, and she was next to him again. She kept him on his feet, half dragging him to the other ship. She was saying so much, but he could barely hear. Words like, hiding and running stuck out, but so did the words, _find_ _you_. She would find him.

“Rey I-“ He tried to say again, but she put her hand over his mouth.

“You can tell me when I see you again,” She said, and her smile warmed his skin. The promise that there could be a future, when he was sure he came here to die, was overwhelming. He nodded and let her go, against every atom in his body that wanted to hold her close. She sprung away from the ship and back to her own, looking over her shoulder at him one last time. This wasn’t goodbye, he wouldn’t let it be. The fierce look of determination in her own eyes told of a glorious reunion indeed.

((0))

Her friends were alive! She held on tight to Poe and Finn, unbelieving that she was seeing their faces again. They had survived the fight, they had won the whole bloody war! She cried with them, and laughed, and let go with reluctance.

“What happened in there?” Poe asked, searching her face for the truth. It was a truth that belonged to only two people however.

“I couldn’t even begin to explain,” She said, and they both looked at her like they would press for more, but the relief of a renewed life was too much to fight her on it now.

Someone pulled Poe away, leaving her with Finn for a few moments. He grabbed her hand and took her away from the crowds of celebration. She followed with heavy feet and dragging muscles. When they were a safe distance away they both gracelessly collapsed against a fallen tree trunk. They laughed, and the feel of it was like she had never known. To laugh with him after the surety he was dead, well it would be with her forever. That feeling of love.

“I love you Finn,” She told him, leaning into him. “You’re my family.”

“No fair,” He said sleepily, stretching out his limbs. “That’s what I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

Then why wouldn’t you say that in front of Poe?” She asked, eyes closing in contentment. He shifted next to her, and she cracked an eye to see a stormy expression on his face.

“I’m not ready to say I love you in front of Poe,” He said, looking into the distance. “Not in the same way I wanted to say it to you.” It dawned on her then, in a way she could not believe she didn’t see before.

“Do you?” She asked in astonishment. “Love him?”

He cracked a sheepish smile and ruffled her hair. “Maybe.”

((0))

She must have fallen asleep, right on the ground where she had lain with Finn. When she opened her eyes he was no longer next to him, and she sat up in alarm. She tried to calm herself, to remember she was no longer in danger, they were all safe. The Final Order had been destroyed.

_Ben._

Her heart stuttered uncomfortably, and she looked around for her friends. When she saw Poe she meant to call out to him, but she stopped herself just in time. As she watched her brave friend was grabbed and kissed, to a cacophony of hoots and applause from all around. Finn had made his choice, and she was happy for them. She made a choice as well, and soon she would have to leave them, to follow her own heart.


End file.
